


Louder Than Words

by myriddin



Series: Consent [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Vaginal Fingering, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Sansa explore the physical aspects of their new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Than Words

Loud pop music bombarded the walls of her bedroom, her head bobbing rhythmically to the melody. She was oblivious to all the goings-on around her as her drawing pad was ready and present, her hands darting fiercely across the page as she sketched. It was moments like this he most loved seeing her in. Her face was so animated with concentration, full of small gestures he knew so well- the little wrinkle between her brows when she was deeply immersed, the way her nose crinkled up when she looked things over and found something she disliked. The way she bit her lip when she was stuck, the way the side of her mouth cocked into a little smile when she was pleased with the end product.

Her eyes took on a certain kind of spark, a creative fire that strangely elated him. It made him happy to see her happy, and a handful of the times he'd stumbled across her lost in her designs were some of happiest he had ever seen her.

"Should I start charging a viewing fee?"

The wry comment caught him off-guard. His eyes snapped up to meet hers and he flushed at the amused, knowing smile she gave him. "Er…sorry. Your roommate let me in."

"It's fine. I'm just surprised to see you. I thought I was supposed to come by your place."

He shrugged. "They let me off of work early, so I thought I'd pick you up instead."

She glanced at the clock and quirked an eyebrow. "Jon, you're an hour and a half early."

He looked away, shrugging again, and she knew there was more to the story. "Jon, what's wrong?"

"M'fine."

"No, you're not. You seem to forget, I know you better than that."

"It's nothing."

"Jon, sit down and tell me what's going on."

The quiet command in her voice was one he quickly obeyed and seated himself on the bed. He heaved a heavy sigh. "I got a letter this morning. From a man claiming to be my brother."

Brow furrowing with concern, she sat down beside him. "Oh," she said simply, uncertain how to respond. "Oh, wow."

He laughed humorlessly. "That's exactly what my reaction was."

Sansa nodded, tucking her hand into his. "That's quite the shock. Do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed heavily and gave her hand a grateful squeeze. "No, not yet. I need some time to process. What if the offer's still good for later..."

"Absolutely." She rested her cheek against his bicep, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Whenever you need me."

He gave her a small, grateful smile. "Thank you for listening."

"After everything you've done for me?" She leaned in to brush her lips against his. "It's the least I could do."

xx

Their choice of plans for the night had been to get takeaway and check out the new releases available on Netflix. Stuffed full to the brim with pizza, they were lounging lazily on the couch in the middle of a movie about a man with a crazily possessed hand. Jon's delight proved to be that fact that Sansa was not a big fan of horror films, extremely jumpy and slightly spooked by the dark. Waiting for a particularly creepy cliffhanger, he lifted up the hem of her shirt and tickled his fingers against her back.

"Jon!"

Incensed, she moved to smack him, squealing with surprise as he suddenly whirled her around, digging his fingers into her ribs as he tickled her. His body leaned over her, his face animated with boyish glee as she collapsed in helpless laughter, calling for him to stop between giggles. Jon didn't let up, pressing her back against the couch as he continued. Sansa writhed and squirmed beneath him, dragging her nails down his neck, tugging at his hair, threatening him between bouts of laughter, but still he did not let her go.

Slender legs locked around his waist, heels digging into the small of his back as she used her new hold on him as leverage, arching up against him in an attempt to throw him off. Jon barely budged, but he did pause, and she took advantage of his distraction, flipping them over so she lay atop of him.

They sunk down against the sofa cushions, and they adjusted to the new position. A strangled groan tore from his throat as they pressed intimately close. He gazed down at her, his smile gone the room quiet but for the sound of their ragged breathing and the muted sounds of the movie in the background.

"Sansa," he muttered, the husky whisper carrying through the quiet room despite the softness of his tone, the intensity underlying the simple statement unmistakable. Suddenly, every inch of him pressed against him flared with intensity, burning her out. She felt the unmistakable prodding of his arousal, his thigh pressing hard against her. He shifted uncomfortably, an involuntary moan escaping her lips as her body reacted. He tensed at the sound, suddenly aware he wasn't the only one affected by their proximity.

Time seemed to stop.

Their eyes met and locked. Slowly but steadily, he skimmed his hand upward. He seemed to trail fire wherever he touched as he set her senses ablaze, as his hand climbed higher, over her ankle and her leg, ghosting up to slip beneath the leg hem of her denim cut-offs. His other hand followed the same path on her opposite leg and she shivered as calloused fingers danced circles along the inside of her thighs.

His hands suddenly withdrew and she whimpered at the loss, arching against him in silent plea. Jon pressed his lips to her ear. "Shh, lovely girl, it's alright. I'll take care of you. Just lay back for me."

His damp breath expelled with his words, brushing tauntingly against the sensitive skin of her neck and she shivered once more. She moved to do as he had requested; he laid a hand against the small of her back as she leaned back, him leaning upward, until her back hit the couch cushions.

He lay on his side next to her, facing her as he reached out. He touched his fingers to the curve of her elbow and then slowly skimmed them upward, coming to rest at her wrist to feel the wildly fluttering pulse there. Slowly, not taking his eyes off hers, he lowered his mouth to the same place, a strange thrill ringing through him as he felt the erratic pulsing beneath his lips.

It was a strange contrast of sensation that washed over her as he rubbed his cheek against her hand, enjoying the roughness of his skin, created by the light stubble along his jaw, differing sensually to the softness of his lips as he brushed them delicately against the open palm she laid against his face. She thrilled in the silky feel of his hair as she combed her fingers through it. Intensity sparked in his eyes, darkened with desire and a deeper, thicker emotion she suspected to be love, but they had not yet discuss such things.

He levered over her, kissing the curve of her neck as he wasted little time unfastening the button and snap to her shorts. He raised his head, his eyes locking with hers, searching for consent as he gently tugged the cut-offs down and slipped a hand between her legs.

His exploration was tentative, suddenly realizing this was the first time he had ever touched her so intimately. His fingers came back wet and he ventured further, pressing inside her. Her body parted to welcome him and he moved against her slowly, gently, building up that aching pressure inside her.

She whimpered, hips lifting to meet every movement of his hand. He peppered kisses against her cheek, grunting softly. The sound caught her attention and she became abruptly aware of the lingering arousal prodding into her stomach.

She shifted, hooking a leg around his hip, urging him closer by her heel against his back. He made a husky sound of appreciation, thigh and hipbone pressing hard against her as he rocked with her in matching rhythm.

It was like the tide rising and falling with the turns of the moon. She came close to the edge again and again, only to be denied that final fall over the brink. Instead, she soared higher and higher still, tension inside coiling agonizingly tight. She could feel everything so vividly, focusing on the exquisite man above her- the steady rise and fall of his hips, the sweat beading against his brow, the drumming of his heart, the gentle hand touching her.

He trailed his lips down her jaw and chin, pausing to suck at her racing pulse. She gasped and buried her hands in his hair, clutching his head to hold him to her. The heel of his hand pressed hard against her; she cried out, arching against him and she surrendered. She broke apart, shattering into a million different pieces, as if trying to reach the stars above. She felt him jerk and strain against her, and knew he was following after.

Her eyes were squeezed shut as she felt his lips pressed to her temple, calloused fingers brushing back her sweat-damp curls. The weight of him shifted to lay beside her, an arm draping over her stomach. She sighed, snuggling closer to him. "Jon…that was…"

"Yeah," he laughed softly, glancing ruefully at the damp stain in his pants, "Jeez, this hasn't happened to me since I was twelve. I should go change."

He moved to get up but she held on tightly. Jon glanced down at her, confused, as she clung to him, wrapping herself around him in efforts to keep him with her. He sank back down next to her, slipping his arms around her. He could feel her shaking and when she buried her face in his chest, he felt the dampness of the tears that began to fall.

He panicked.

"Sansa? Sansa, sweetheart, talk to me. What's wrong? Is this too soon? Did I go too fast?"

She shook her head, hands tightening into fists as she clutched at his shirt. God, she didn't want to him to go anywhere- never to leave her, never to leave her alone again. "No, it's not that. They're happy tears, I promise. I just...I never thought I'd feel this way. Thank you, Jon."

Jon pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "After everything you've done for me?" Sansa's lips curled into a smile as she recognized an echo of her words from that afternoon. "It's the least I could do."


End file.
